


Joyeux lurons voguent sur l'eau

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse beau ; ou tout ça à la fois, on s'amuse beaucoup au sein de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.Compilation de la plupart de mes écrits courts sur l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille (et invités).





	1. L'algue à la mer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Ça fait un bail que je voulais poster l'intégralité de mes écrits One Piece sur ce site, mais, bon, j'avais la flemme. Comme j'ai _toujours_ la flemme, j'ai compilé la plupart de ces textes dans ce recueil. Les autres (plus longs ou juste plus récents, ainsi qu'un second recueil, publié comme tel au départ) seront postés séparément. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

L'océan chahutait avec le bateau de tout son bleu, zigzaguant dans la brise marine. Les goélands raillant tourbillonnaient au dessus d'un vacarme de coups de front ou de poing. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un long nez plein de bonne humeur, et de l'eau s'agita à bâbord, remuée brusquement par un grand éclat de rire.

« _Ah_ ! Je crois que Zoro vient de tomber à l'eau. »

Sandy beugla devant ses rondelles de légumes coupées. Tout de suite, des cheveux café noir emmêlés bondirent sur la table jusqu'au plan de travail, goûtant le bois dans l'affolement. Le cuistot trempé d'une cascade de sanglots salés, reniflait.

« Hé, brailla Usopp gigotant, Sanji ! Faut pas pleurer, le capitaine va le repêcher, t'inquiète pas tant ! Tu l'aimes _beaucoup_ Zoro, hein, ça se voit ! Sèche tes joues, Luffy va le remonter ! »

Un couteau trancha un rond de travers, tout embué de larmes. Le jeunot à lunettes lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

« Allons, allons ! Calme-toi, le _génial_ capitaine Usopp va aller le chercher si ça tourne mal, hoho ! »

Le cuisinier se frotta fort les yeux ; après un grommellement, il souleva le canonnier par la bretelle de son sac vert-jaune tremblant soudain. Un sourcil enroulé se distordit, l'air terrible :

« Et puis quoi _ENCORE_? Je ne pleure pas, abruti ! Qu'il se noie, en silence _s'il-vous-plait_ ! Tu vois pas que j'épluche les oignons ?! »

 


	2. Photosynthèse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ç'aurait pu être quoi: de la salade ? Des haricots ? Du chou ? Un avocat ? Des feuilles de bambou ? C'est que Luffy se sentait d'humeur jardinière et qu'Usopp avait la main verte.

 

Le pont craqua alors que la houle secouait le bois violet. Un vent fort soufflait à l'est.

« A table ! »

On rugit sur la proue. Usopp couina, les narines blafardes, puis sa canne à pêche dégringolait de surprise, bientôt embrassée par une grosse vague pétillante. Heureusement qu'une main héro passa par là pour bâiller.

« HA ! J'ai faim ! De la viande, de la viande, de la _viande_ !  
\- Les demoiselles d'abord, gronda Sanji qui ôtait son tablier à panda. Nami _chérie_ , voilà~ ! »

Le déjeuner fut copieux : en entrée, croquettes de fruits de mer arrosées de Saint-Jacques, fort appréciées de la navigatrice suivi d'un émincé de homard aux petits pois ravissant le capitaine et arrondissant son ventre ; des rougets au basilic saupoudrés d'une sauce azurine le gonflèrent comme un ballon. Zoro s'étouffa par trois fois avec les arêtes :

« File l'alcool, cuistot, ça _cicatrise_. »

Pour adoucir le tout, un parfait au miel accompagné de quartiers de mandarines cueillies tôt le matin dans les cultures de Belmer. La récolte avait été bonne, et Nami allègre. Les fruits étaient gorgés de sucre, mais aussi de grains, que crachait Pipo sur son voisin le chapeau de paille. Il y eut de la contre-attaque féroce, de la rigolade pendant qu'on débarrassait le couvert. Luffy s'essuya le front, orange juteux, une graine entre les doigts. Trop molle pour servir de projectile !

« Zoro, si tu vas dormir, renifla le long nez, évite le canon, je vais… OK, _oublie_! »

Le pirate ronflait déjà bouche ouverte.

« Hé, Usopp. »

Un sourire au sel de mer s'allongeait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pourquoi les cheveux de Zoro sont verts ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?  
\- Parce que c'est de l' _herbe_ , expliqua le capitaine aux dents espiègles, avec de la terre dessous. »

On rit drôlement haut, à en atteindre les mouettes qui jouaient à cache-cache dans les nuages corail.

« L'herbe ne pousse pas sur la tête des gens, s'esclaffa le canonnier, on n'est pas des plantes ! Si Zoro en était une, il produirait de la chlorophylle, et serait tout vert. »

Adieu les cultures fruitières portatives, les mandarines à portée de ventre, les jus frais pressés au petit-déjeuner ! Luffy fit une grimace de grain mou.

« BON SANG ! »

Sanji râlait : étendu parmi ses marmites et casseroles il démêlait ses jambes noires, pommettes vermillon, surtout que sa cigarette faisait naufrage ; _océan cruel_.

« Qui a laissé la _plante verte_ en plein milieu du passage ? ! »

Luffy regardait Usopp. Usopp regardait Luffy. Ça sentait bon les embruns et l'air marin.

« On a un arrosoir ? »

 


	3. En forme de coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éternuements, toux, écoulements nasaux... "Qui se sent morveux se mouche." qu'ils disent sur North Blue.

 

Pendant que le capitaine du Vogue-Merry dansait autour du mât, Zorro éternua dans son sommeil. A s'assoupir sur le pont battu de grands vents, il avait le nez qui coulait. Le coq qui passait par là, fleuri d'amour pour sa Nami adorée, soupira sa fumée bleuie devant ces narines rose groseille.  
  
 _Malade_.  
  
Il s'en retourna à sa cuisine clopant. _Réchauffer, réchauffer…  
  
_ La navigatrice s'affairait à l'évier. Sandy n'eut guère le temps d'ouvrir son cœur qu'une bouillotte clapotait entre ses mains. _Bonne idée !_

« Sanji _chéri_ , donne ça à Zoro s'il-te-plait ! »

La demoiselle fila comme une étoile de mer, la pommette framboise. Oh, bien sûr le _chéri_ chavira. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail _vert_ l'interpelle. **Hors de question**.  
  
Entre deux grosses vagues, Usopp remontait des toilettes ; _aurait mieux fait d'y rester_.

« Tiens, long nez, apporte ça à l'abruti d'enrhumé. »

Et voilà, le cuistot filait – itou – en catimini. Quel autre choix que celui d' _obéir_ , alors ? Usopp apporta.

Plus tard, le soleil brillant se couchait. On enfilait des pyjamas pour les plus courageux ; tout habillé c'était bien aussi. Le timonier bailla aux corneilles sous un bonnet colombin :

« Hé, Sanjy. Il porte pas la bouillote que tu as préparée, nota l'œil aguerri.  
\- Je ne l'ai _pas_ préparée. »

Deux jambes poilues enfilaient un short à tulipes. Le temps d'une cigarette, et le cuisinier était à hauteur d'une algue turquoise ronflant les bras ballants. Coup de _talon_ dans le bas du ventre. Evidemment que ça hurla.

« MAIS T'ES **MALADE**?  
\- Dit- _il_. J'ai glissé. »

Un petit combat avant d'aller dormir ? Sûr. Un baiser de Nami ? Drôle de bisou que ce crochet du droit distribué par la demoiselle sans faire de jaloux, Luffy compris – _mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_ – parce qu'on l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, le rêve, son oreiller moelleux. _Bon sang_.  
  
Les enfants bordés, chacun put se consacrer à son lit. Ou éternuer.

« Psst, Usopp. Sous son _haramaki_ (1) _._ »

_Ah_. Etait-ce un Zoro souriant, là, dans le noir ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un haramaki est une bande de tissu qui entoure la taille afin de tenir chaud ; indice: ici, il est vert.


	4. « Comme si, abruti. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faudrait lui dire, à Zoro, qu'un meilleur bretteur des océans mort ça ne sert pas trop !

 

Zoro c'était le vert herbeux ou cheveux ; c'était un Log Pose à polarité inversée. C'était des fois où on prenait _sang_ pour _couleur de peau_ ; « _Est-ce que cet homme avait un rêve ? »_ ; et voilà l'alité.

« J'AI FAIM ! ET SURTOUT SOIF ! »  
  
Ce matin-là, il ne mangea ni ne but.  
  
« LONGUES JAMBES ! J'AI _FAIM_ ! »

Des bleuités décoraient cet interminable pantalon réglisse rehaussé d'un sourcil spirale. Sanji mâchouillait le filtre de sa cigarette en toute mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Tu veux mourir, alors _meurs_. »  
  
Le second s'était égaré quelque part. _Quoi ?_  
  
« Je veux pas mourir, je veux _manger_. **Boire**.  
\- T'étais à moitié _mort_ quand on t'a retrouvé. _Mort_. »  
  
_Encore._  
  
« Tu veux crever, crève de faim ou de soif. Ça tâche pas. »  
  
_Qui deviendra le meilleur épéiste du monde si tu clamses ?_  
  
Quelquefois, le Log Pose fonctionnait correctement. Parce que grand cœur marin oblige, une soupe aux pinces de crabe siégeait déjà sur ses genoux fracassés et que le cuisinier mettait les voiles. Sa cigarette se consumait à défaut d'être consommée ; on entendait des rires hauts à table.

« Hé. »  
  
Zoro grimaça :  
  
« Tu peux pas être comme tout le monde et dire : « _J'ai eu peur_. » ?  
\- _Mange_. »

 


	5. Joyeux lurons voguent sur l'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On jouait à bord ; à bâbord, à tribord. Sur le Vogue-Merry, on confondait les rires avec les embruns et on cuisinait les mandarines.

 

_« Embrasse-moi !  
_ _\- HEIN ? »_

Sur le pont, Usopp était violet : bleu de peur et rouge parce qu'il était un peu _gêné_ quand même. Jouer à l'amoureux pour échapper à la Marine !  
  
« NAMI CHERIIIIIIIE ! »  
  
Comment Sanji en eut vent ? Un _gros_ mistral. Il n'empêche que le coq batifola après le timonier zizolin pour « _Un baiser indirect de Nami d'amour !_ » Luffy qui crut que c'était un concours de bisou et qu'on s'amusait bien, embrassa tout le monde.  
  
_Avec la langue_.  
  
Zoro n'apprécia pas tant de bave : il _éminça_ de la cigarette courant par là.  
  
« _Côtelette_ !  
\- Un renne à la _mer_ ! »  
  
Chopper avait sauté à l'eau. Cannes en main, on repêcha, on s'emmêla dans les mandariniers.  
  
On _s'esclaffa_.

 


	6. La houle cette nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir ça sent le savon noir, le combat puis peut-être aussi la joie de vivre. Et l'ananas ! Quoi, trompé de pot ?

 

« Elle fout quoi, Nami ? J'veux me doucher… HÉ ! »  
  
Sandy crût entendre de la goujaterie : son pied avait donc glissé.  
  
« Tu as dit _princesse_ , c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais, grinça Roronoa, dans tes _rêves_. »  
  
Riposte oblige, pour passer le temps jusqu'à la douche. C'est que la demoiselle était coquette.

 

* * *

 

 

« _Ah~_ ! »  
  
Les cheveux tout ondulés, l'hydrographe entra comme une fleur de mandarinier dans la cuisine, respirant la bonne humeur et les bulles de savon coûteux, parce que _pour peaux sensibles_. Une cuillère jetée de l'évier rempli à ras bord – _vaisselle_ – heurta un crâne vert pistache assoupi sur la table.  
  
« Où est Usopp ? Il a mes chaussettes.  
\- Il bricole en bas avec Chopper, Nami chérie ! »  
  
Un clin d'œil aguicheur et le coq gazouillait dans sa plonge. Zoro bâilla en sortant aussi. _Douche, dodo, douche, dodo_ …  
  
« … SES chaussettes ? »  
  
Le canonnier goûta du _concassé_ alors qu'il s'était juste trompé de panier à linge.  
  
« _Monstres marins qui croustillent,  
_ _Requin aux morilles  
_ _Tout frais pêché de bon jour !_ »  
  
De garde, Luffy grelottait à tue-tête en vigie, le vent sur la figure puis la main à son chapeau de paille pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.  
  
« _Sur les récifs corail  
_ _V'là la canaille !_ »  
  
Refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui – faisait _froid_ – le cuistot costumé trois-pièces alluma une cigarette : il en restait _beaucoup_ , des assiettes. Bientôt plus de riz.

 

* * *

 

 

Sandy descendit à la cale ensuite. La trappe d'accès au quartier des dames était verrouillée ; vérification d'ordre sécuritaire, _bien sûr_.  
  
« Quelle guigne… »  
  
Qu'il n'y ait plus de _riz_ là-haut, donc. Le joli cœur monta sur le coffre fort pour attraper un sac de la céréale riche en amidon.  
  
« Faire cuire pendant vingt minutes dans de l'eau bouillante salée, égoutter puis rafraîchir peler les mandarines à vif, et prélever les quartiers. Décortiquer les crevettes, couper le concombre en petits dés, émincer l'oignon, hacher la ciboulette… »  
  
Zoro qui sortait de la salle d'eau, moite sous sa serviette de bain hypoallergénique, s'essuya le faciès. Un regard _hasard_ et il s'électrisa de pied en cap. Sanji palpitait.  
  
« _Oh_ , une étoile filante ! »  
  
Capitaine tête en l'air fit onze vœux et demi : « et demi » parce qu'il deviendrait _quand même_ seigneur des pirates. À cause d'un _très_ long nez, Chopper n'avait rien vu, alors on promit de l'embouteiller exprès quand la caravelle cognerait dessus puisqu'elle était tombée à la _mer_.  
  
Cette nuit cobalt-là, il y eut du crachin et de la bataille dans le cabinet de toilette.

 

* * *

 

 

Déjà le matin, Luffy hantait la cuisine. Ça sentait bon les fruits de mer.  
  
« J'AI FAAAAAAIM !  
\- _DÉGAGE_! »  
  
Une semelle à talon taille quarante-trois veillait au grain : il dut attendre jusqu'au déjeuner.

« Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, gloussa le cuisinier en chemise bleu rayé, à table~ ! Oh, les blaireaux, venez manger. Et lavez-vous les mains ! »  
  
L'équipage se hâta _illico_ autour d'une salade de riz aux crustacés accompagnée de verrines de saumon à la mandarine.  
  
« _Pon appéchit_ !  
\- Parle pas la bouche pleine, toi. »  
  
Du reste, les _Mellorine Coco_ – sans alcool et avec paille pour le caribou – plaisaient beaucoup, même si l'ananas piquait les yeux. Le riz était croquant.  
  
« Oh, le cuistot, hoqueta Usopp buvant son cocktail à grosses goulées, t'es amoureux _ou quoi_ ? »  
  
Le coq opina une crevette crangon crangon dans le bec.  
  
« Bon sang, t'as remplacé le sel par le _sucre_ ! C'est pas mangeable !  
\- Effectivement. Peut-être a-t-il _conclu_ hier soir ? »  
  
Sanji cracha son boucaut.  
  
« _Robin_ , tempêta Nami rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
  
À l'autre bout de la tablée, Zoro riait de toutes ses dents. Le petit renne perplexe s'enquit entre deux morceaux de saumon au mascarpone :  
  
« Usopp, ils ont conclu quoi ?  
\- Un _marché_. »  
  
Leur capitaine ne comprenait pas :  
  
« Moi j'trouve ça très bon ! »

 

 


	7. Là-haut dans la vigie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste sous le ciel bleu marine, des étoiles, du soleil, de la fraîcheur du soir et du matin, on s'y endort...

 

« Hé, le coq. Tu dors. »

On le secouait.

Sanji se frotta l'œil ; dans la vigie ça sentait le _sucre_.

« Je prends ton tour de garde. »

Ce tintement _clair_. Zoro éveillé par la soif, d'où le sucre : alcool de riz, assurément.

« _Bien sûr_. Tu vas t'endormir, tu pionces constamment. »

Une allumette craqua avec un petit sourire flagada.

« Pas faux. J'vais me recoucher aussi.  
\- Et le guet ? »

Il y avait de grandes étoiles dans le ciel, et de la fumée bleue qui sentait l'océan.  
  
Regard entendu.

« USOPP ! »

 


	8. Arbustes de saison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existe-il endroit plus confortable pour un roupillon ?

 

Les mandariniers de Belmer, parce que l'herbe était molletonnée en dessous et le parterre ombragé, étaient naturellement devenus le coin sieste de Zoro.

 

* * *

 

Parfois, _souvent_ , on venait l'y déranger pour quémander une partie de cache-cache, ou de belote ; ce matin, le capitaine avait trouvé bon de sauter sur son dos en chantant :  
  
« _Il était un petit marimo_  
_Il était un petit marimo_  
_Qui n'arrivait pas à se retrouver_  
_Qui n'arrivait pas à se retrouver,_  
_OHÉ OHÉ_ ! »  
  
Et ils tombèrent entre les arbustes piquants.

 

* * *

 

Tantôt, on lui marchait dessus.  
  
« T'es un renne ou une _tortue_ , Chopper ? »  
  
Après le déjeuner, ce fut Usopp faisant la course avec le médecin de bord, puis après le goûter, ce même petit caribou fuyant un Luffy joyeusement enclin à chaparder sa salade de pomelo.  
  
« Wah, il s'est transformé ! »

 

* * *

 

Quelquefois, une mandarine s'écrasait sur le front de Roronoa par _inadvertance_ , lorsque les bruyantes demoiselles venaient cueillir les fruits tout ronds tout brillants.  
  
Aujourd'hui itou Nami rit fort et puis la petite princesse s'excusait à plat ventre sur les brins céladon craquant :  
  
« Désolée, la mandarine m'a échappée et…  
\- Attention Vivi, prévint l'hydrographe avec son panier débordant d'agrumes, il _mord_ si on dérange son sieston ! »

 

* * *

 

Du reste, quand le cuistot _abruti_ ne l'arrosait pas comme une plante en pot, voire un potager où cultiver ses légumes, il s'en servait de cendrier :  
  
« Qu'est-ce tu fous, bordel ? »  
  
Ce soir, accroupi contre les arbres, Sanji fumait sa cigarette tranquille.  
  
« Il faut coucher les messieurs cactus ! »  
  
Le pirate le filèterait bien, s'il ne souriait pas.

 

* * *

 

On n'y dormait pas trop avec tout ce tintamarre forban, pourtant Zoro les aimait à _gogo_ ces mandariniers.

 


	9. Elle est belle !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nul besoin de ciel bleu pour le beau temps en Alabasta : le soleil demeure dans ce rire d'enfant qui claironne.

 

« Je me rappelle encore la fois où Usopp était tombé à l'eau… il avait pêché un monstre marin ! »

Le soleil haut, le sable chaud les cactus bordaient les rues d'Elumalu.

Un sirocco fallacieux taquinait du kudu sur les bords du canal de Sandora, rempli d'eau pétillante ou de Kung-fu dugongs à l'embouchure. Alabasta riait avec sa princesse allongée dans l'herbe :

« A table, c'étaient des goinfres ! Terracotta en plaisante encore ! »

Vivi, couronnée de fleurs parce qu'on avait cueilli les boutons dans les tamaris, se laissait aller sous la caresse d'une paume fragile sur son front.

« Quand ils reviendront, tu les trouveras amusants toi aussi, Kohza ! »

Comme s'il pouvait en douter, devant ce bout de femme qui rayonnait, cheveux d'océan emmêlés sur ses genoux révolutionnaires.

 


	10. L'équipage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les nuits de tempête, éventées, sans étoiles, lune, de maelström ou d'orage ! il tient le chevet.

 

Les orages grondaient fort au-dessus du palais d'Alubarna, colorés ici et là de vives ramifications bleu électrique. La pluie et le vent s'affrontaient très certainement dans ce ciel gonflé de gris.

Vivi sursauta au son d'un craquement plus sonore tremblante sous ses draps océan, la demoiselle pantelait.

« Hé, calme-toi, _nous sommes là_. »

Le sourire de Nami était rassurant, apposé aux grimaces que la princesse savait bienveillantes de Sanji et Zoro se chamaillant. Le petit caribou bondit sur la couette pour prendre sa température.

« _OH_! L'orage ! J'vais t'défoncer la gueule de faire pleurer Vivi !  
\- C'est pas possible de faire ça, Luffy. »

Vivi respira plus calmement après ça. Même s'il n'y avait _personne_ sur ses couvertures, elle sourit.

 


End file.
